


Watcher Idralia Profile (Pt 1/3)

by Dayntee



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayntee/pseuds/Dayntee
Summary: Good ol’ @ariela-of-aedyr has continued to stoke the flames of my desires to write fanfiction/literature to accompany my stream Watcher, so I thought I’d participate in her new Watcher Wednesday initiative by beginning a profile of Idralia and who she currently is, up to speed, on stream. Below is the first portion of her story, covering her life prior to the events of both Pillars of Eternity games.This is an archive of tumblr content that was affected by the purge (despite being non-explicit).





	Watcher Idralia Profile (Pt 1/3)

Idralia is an Aedyran Wood Elf who’s lost (or rather, been forsaken by) her family of minor nobility. Born out of wedlock as the result of a tryst, she was also the youngest sibling and one of three females and one male, therefore literally bringing no political value to her mother or father. She couldn’t take over the family, she wasn’t worth the risk of marrying off, and overall her origin made her a liability. 

Like any burgeoning adolescent might believe, the natural solution was to run away from home. Hidden away as a member of the help rather than of the family, she scavenged away what coin she could, pick-pocketing a little here or there from visitors, relatives - anyone who might have more than they needed. She was a naturally deft child, and was never caught—least ways, not until she was ready to leave. 

The last item she stole from her family was an old heirloom warbow. Literally taken from a display above her father’s mantle, it was never meant to be used in combat again. It was old, worn, and poorly cared for (beyond being dusted to keep up appearances). Still, it was what she had, and when she set off, she taught herself weapon maintenance, how to fire it with passable skill, and to use it to survive in the wild.

Elves being longer-lived creatures, she was roughly in her twenties when her adventures took her out of Aedyr and on to the open seas. If she was running from home, she figured, may as well run as far as she could. She signed on as a deckhand with a small merchant vessel,  _The Sojourn_ , captained by a stern middle-aged merchant who empathized with the displacement of such a young girl. Asking few questions (as the girl was often too eager to answer a little too honestly), he had the crew welcome her, teach her the basics of sailing, and recommended that, if she wished to remain unfound, she change ships once they arrived at their destination.

Little did she know that would take her leagues away to the heart of the Deadfire Archipelago - and the wondrous, enchanting city of Neketaka.

She didn’t stay long in the city. Having grown used to the sway of a moving ship or the quiet of a camp in the wilderness, she found the loud, bustling streets uncomfortable. After leaving  _The Sojourn_ , she planned to build her savings and hired on for the first, most profitable job she could find—as a scout for the Royal Deadfire Company. Her skills with a warbow were largely unique at sea, and she was often utilized for missions that would require extensive land exploration or stealth operations. She was especially useful against rogue naga incursions, due to a combination of excellent perception, refraction archery training, and the fact guns don’t tend to work too well underwater.

During this time, she found it hard to make friends among her colleagues. Most were Rauatains whom spent the majority of their time talking down upon or sneering at the native Huana, and the behavior never rubbed her the right way. Rather than voice her opinion, she decided instead to simply do her job and play her part, and it was during this time on a scouting mission headed to a suspected naga forward post that she met her best friend - her antelope animal companion. Their first meeting was a discovery of the beast digging through her pack for food. Feeling sorry for the scrawny and clearly starved creature, she found quickly he preferred a particular type of snack in her dried melon strips. Thinking herself clever (and somewhat relishing the pained look on the faces of her squad mates), she named him Cantelope (or Canty when she’s feeling affectionate/babying him) and the two have been inseparable ever since. 

After several years of soldier work, Idralia once again felt the restlessness of wanderlust settle deep in her gut. She had lived frugally during her service and, taking a tidy sum and an advertisement promising a new adventure in the Dyrwood, she set out to see what next adventure life might hold for her. She certainly wasn’t ready for the trials that came with becoming the Watcher of Caed Nua.


End file.
